Envy & Shudder
by h.a.r.u-k.a-no-riot
Summary: The GazettE - Yaoi / Lemon Le jeune Takanori fait la rencontre de Suguru, Atsuaki, Yune, et un garçon bien étrange, Ryo. Ces rencontres vont rapidement changer sa vie.
1. Le commencement

**Auteur:** Haruka

**Titre:** Envy & Shudder

**Base:** The GazettE

**Parings:** Surprise

**Genre:** Yaoi - Lemon

**Chapitre:** 1/31

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** C'est la première fois que je me lance de façon aussi kamikaze dans l'écriture de 31 chapitres de fic. J'espère parvenir à la fin rapidement, mais j'ai besoin d'encouragements! nn

**Chapter One : Le commencement**

Takanori regardait par la fenêtre de la voiture de sa mère, qui l'emmenait dans son nouvel établissement scolaire. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux décolorés soupira en dessinant dans la buée qui recouvrait la vitre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, tout se passera bien. Et puis au moins ça te changera, tu te feras plein de nouveaux amis ! »

Il répondit par un grognement peu convaincu. Il s'y plaisait bien depuis toujours à Kanagawa, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce déménagement soudain, ce changement de vie inattendu. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était à quel point sa vie allait changer…

Un bâtiment se profila à l'horizon, il semblait immense et ancien, presque effrayant.

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'entrée, laissant Takanori face à ses angoisses. Sa mère le salua affectueusement, lui souhaitant bon courage, et le garçon, peu grand pour ses 14 ans, avança avec fierté, du moins en apparence, jusqu'à la porte.  
En refermant la porte de ce collège derrière lui, il venait de fermer une porte sur son passé.

Une femme l'accompagna vers la salle où se trouvait sa nouvelle classe. Au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait, il sentait une boule d'angoisse grandir dans son ventre, mais aussi l'impatience lui brouiller les idées.

Il entra en traînant les pieds, ne pouvant s'empêcher de baisser les yeux en sentant tous les regards rivés sur lui, lui le petit blondinet timide et renfermé.

« Je vous présente un nouvel élève, Matsumoto Takanori, il nous vient de Kanagawa. Va t'asseoir je t'en prie, tiens, il reste une place là, à côté de Takeshima-san. »

Le professeur tentait de mettre à l'aise le garçon, qui n'osait toujours pas lever la tête.

Takanori s'assit aux côtés du Takeshima-san en question, un garçon souriant aux cheveux mi-longs et châtains et aux traits fins, si bien que s'il n'avait pas porté un uniforme masculin, Takanori aurait très bien pu le prendre pour une fille.

« Salut Takanori, et bienvenue ! »

« Merci… Comment tu t'appelles déjà ? »

« Takeshima Atsuaki, mais appelle moi Atsu-kun . »

« D'accord, enchanté, Atsu-kun ! »

« De même ! Oh, il faut que j'te parle un peu de la classe pour que tu t'sente pas trop perdu. Mais, comme ça fait pas longtemps que l'année scolaire a commencé, je connais peu de monde moi aussi. Là-bas il y a Suguru-kun et Yune-kun, ils sont sympas, Suguru me fait trop marrer, il passe son temps à faire le con. »

Atsuaki indiqua à Takanori une table vers l'avant où un garçon aux cheveux noirs assez longs dormait sans aucune discrétion et un autre, aux cheveux clairs de même longueur que l'autre, avait l'air de rêvasser.

Takanori jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle de classe, mais son regard se stoppa net en croisant le regard étrange d'un garçon tout au fond. Il avait les cheveux blond et noir, coiffés en crête ; son regard était froid, mais avait quelque chose d'impressionnant. Takanori détourna immédiatement le regard, intimidé.

« Atsu-kun ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Qui c'est ce mec tout au fond ? »

« Ah, lui, c'est Suzuki Ryo, le mec dont toutes les filles sont amoureuses. Il est bizarre, il ne parle jamais à personne. Par contre, il est violent quand on le cherche à c'qu'il paraît, j'te conseille de pas t'en approcher si tu veux pas avoir d'ennuis. »

Takanori jeta un regard discret vers le fond de la classe, et, constatant le regard de Ryo toujours porté sur lui, fit mine de s'intéresser au cours.


	2. Rencontres

**Auteur:** Haruka

**Titre:** Envy & Shudder

**Base:** The GazettE

**Parings:** Surprise

**Genre:** Yaoi - Lemon

**Chapitre:** 2/31

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** C'est la première fois que je me lance de façon aussi kamikaze dans l'écriture de 31 chapitres de fic. J'espère parvenir à la fin rapidement, mais j'ai besoin d'encouragements! nn

**Chapter two: Rencontres**

La sonnerie retentit enfin, annonçant la pause, et Takanori, en compagnie d'Atsuaki, Yune et Suguru, se précipita hors de la salle de cours.

« Suguru-chan, Yune-kun, je vous présente Taka-kun, le nouveau! »

Takanori sourit timidement et s'inclina légèrement en guise de salutation. Il n'osait même pas prononcer un mot, malgré le sourire chaleureux que lui adressaient les deux jeunes hommes.

« Fait pas l'timide! Surtout pas avec nous! T'inquiète pas, on va t'aider à mieux t'sentir dans la classe. Et puis dés que t'as un problème, tu m'appelles direct, Suguru-sama à ton service! »

Suguru effectua ce qui sembla être une petite danse. Takanori éclata de rire. Il était heureux de voir qu'il se retrouvait avec des gens acceuillants et gentils, contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé. La boule d'angoisse dans son ventre avait peu à peu disparu.

« Bah tu vois, tu rigoles, c'est tout de suite mieux! Au fait, si je peux me permettre, j'over-kiffe tes cheveux! »

Takanori souriait, d'un sourire sincère.

« Merci bien, "Suguru-sama" , les tiens sont pas mal non plus! Et je tenais à te dire que j'admire ta discrétion quand tu pionces en plein cours... J'suis sûr que t'as laissé d'la bave sur la table. »

Tous rirent ensemble. Suguru passa au bras autour des épaules de Takanori, et lui dit en riant:

« T'sais quoi, toi et moi, j'crois qu'on est faits pour s'entendre! »

« Je serais toi Taka-chan, je prendrais ça très mal! »

« Voyons Atsu-chan, que dis-tu donc encore comme bêtises, je suis LE grand LE beau LE fort... Suguru-samaaaa! »

« J'crois qu'ça s'passe de commentaires... »

« Yune je t'em... »

La sonnerie retentit, coupant la fin de la phrase de Suguru, qui, décontenancé, se traîna jusqu'à sa chaise et s'y étala tel un mollusque. Takanori quant à lui passait la porte de la salle de cours quand Ryo le frôla, passant devant lui d'un pas rapide pour aller rejoindre sa place. Takanori sursauta légèrement, l'observa quelques secondes, haussa les épaules et retourna aux côtés d'Atsuaki.

« Alors, tu les aimes bien? »

« Oui! Ils sont adorables! Et t'avais raison, Suguru est vraiment trop con! »

Les deux garçon portèrent leur regard sur le Suguru en question, qui s'était déjà rendormi sur sa table, avec toujours cette discrétion qui le caractérisait.  
Atsuaki et Takanori se regardèrent, et ne purent réprimer un éclat de rire.

« TAKESHIMA-SAN! »


	3. Tu m'effraies mais tu m'impressionnes

**Auteur:** Haruka

**Titre:** Envy & Shudder

**Base:** The GazettE

**Parings:** Surprise

**Genre:** Yaoi - Lemon

**Chapitre:** 3/31

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** C'est la première fois que je me lance de façon aussi kamikaze dans l'écriture de 31 chapitres de fic. J'espère parvenir à la fin rapidement, mais j'ai besoin d'encouragements! nn

**Chapter three: Tu m'effraies mais tu m'impressionnes _- POV Ruki -_**

« Puisque vous vous amusez comme ça, Matsumoto-san, tu vas au fond, à côté de Suzuki-san! »

J'avale bruyamment ma salive. Je jette un regard à Atsuaki qui me souffle:

« Désolé, fait attention à toi... »

J'acquiesce, réunis mes affaires, les emporte au fond de la classe, et m'assois à ma nouvelle place, légèrement tremblotant. Pendant les minutes qui suivent, je ne lance pas même un regard à Ryo, faisant comme s'il n'existait même pas. Et pourtant, une telle présence émane de lui, que j'en sentirais presque son regard me brûler. Il m'observe, je le sais.

Il s'éclaircit la voix, et mon angoisse me revient brusquement.

« Alors comme ça tu viens de Kanagawa? »

Sa voix est grave et glaciale, mais douce malgré tout.

J'hésite à lui adresser la parole, mais lui répond finalement, ne voulant pas le contrarier.

« Oui, je suis né là-bas. »

« Moi aussi. Je suis arrivé ici il y a un peu plus d'un an. Kanagawa me manque beaucoup. »

« A moi aussi. »

Je lui réponds de façon assez froide, coupant court à toute réponse, je crois qu'il l'a remarqué. J'ai tellement peur d'avoir des ennuis alors que je viens d'arriver... Même si d'un côté il ne m'a pas l'air bien méchant, mais je préfère faire attention quand même.

Je copie le cours, faisant comme si ça me passionnait, alors que je n'ai que lui dans la tête. Je me demande pourquoi il est comme ça, qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu lui arriver, s'il est vraiment si étrange que ça,... Je ne cesse de m'inmaginer toutes les réponses possibles à mes questions, quand il me sort brusquement de mes pensées.

« Takanori, pourquoi tu es froid comme ça avec moi sans même me connaître? »

Je toussote, ne sachant vraiment que dire, puis me résoud finalement à lui dire la vérité.

« On m'a déconseillé de m'approcher de toi pour éviter les ennuis... »

Il soupire profondément. Je crois qu'il s'apprête à me répondre quelque chose, mais la sonnerie annonçant la pause de midi retentit. Je me dépêche de ranger mes affaires pour rejoindre mes trois nouveaux amis.

« Alors Taka-chan, comment s'est passé ton cours? T'as pas eu peur de Ryo hein? »

« Non, il m'a parlé, en fait, il avait même l'air plutôt gentil j'trouve... »

« Il t'a parlé?! »

« Bah oui, pourquoi? »

« Parce qu'il n'adresse la parole à vraiment personne normalement... »


	4. Amitiés?

**Auteur:** Haruka

**Titre:** Envy & Shudder

**Base:** The GazettE

**Parings:** Surprise

**Genre:** Yaoi - Lemon

**Chapitre:** 4/31

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** Ruki est over-perspicace des fois, vous verrez. Petit, mais malin!

**Chapter Four: Amitiés?**

Les jours ont passé, puis les semaines. En fait, ça doit faire environ deux mois. Je me sens de mieux en mieux ici, même si bien sûr Kanagawa me manque un peu. Mes nouveaux amis m'aident à oublier ce manque, ils sont formidables.  
Suguru est devenu mon meilleur ami, je me confie souvent à lui, il m'écoute et m'aide beaucoup. Atsuaki et Yune sont de super potes aussi.  
Quant à Ryo, je suis un peu plus proche de lui qu'avant, mais Yune m'a avoué voir ça d'un mauvais oeil.  
Il a l'air nerveux à chaque fois que je parle à Ryo. Il s'inquiète pour moi, c'est trop mignon; mais je ne pense pas que Ryo soit aussi méchant que tout le monde le dit, il ne m'a jamais parlé méchamment, et n'a jamais montré signe de violence quelconque avec moi, il m'a semblé au contraire être quelqu'un de posé, calme et réfléchi.

Tiens, voilà Yune qui vient me dire bonjour alors que je suis assis sur un banc devant le bahut, comme tout les matins, attendant les autres, et en profitant pour réfléchir au calme.

« Coucou Taka-chan!»

Il se jette à mon cou, m'étreignant comme il le fait souvent ces derniers temps, j'en profite donc pour le chatouiller, le sachant très sensible à ce genre d'attaque.

S'en suit une bataille de chatouilles, et nous rions comme des fous.

Ryo passe à côté de nous de sa démarche nonchalante, il se stoppe et nous regarde un instant, et son regard me paralyse. J'esquisse un léger sourire, mais il n'y répond pas; il me fixe froidement, puis fixe Yune avec dans les yeux une violence que je ne lui connaissait pas, puis il souffle violemment d'un air méprisant et continue son chemin.

Je me surprends à baisser les yeux. Yune relève mon visage du bout des doigts.

« Eh, Taka-kun, n'aie pas peur de lui, s'il ose lever la main sur toi un jour, j'le tuerais."

Je me laisse bercer entre ses bras qui m'encerclent à nouveau doucement.  
Ce n'était pas de la peur que j'avais éprouvé, mais quelque chose que je n'aurais su définir, une douleur étrange dans le ventre.

« Eh, les amoureux! Attendez-moi, j'suis de la partie! 8D»

Suguru se jette sur nous et nous étreint violemment.

« Smmmughhhmmmurrrhhhuuuuu tmmmuuu m'étmmmouuuffgghhheeee» s'insurge Yune, sans pour autant que nous comprenions vraiment ce qu'il dit, puisqu'il a la face écrasée contre mon épaule.

« HAN, PYRAMIDE! 8D»

Et voilà Atsuaki qui se jette sur nous à son tour, et la belle brochette de glandus que nous formons finit à terre, comme nous aurions pu le prévoir.

Yune me prends la main et m'aide à me relever, et nous reportons notre attention sur les deux autres n'ayant pas quitté le sol.

Suguru est étalé avec toute la grâce dont il est capable (donc autant de grâce qu'un lama en rut) sur le corps d'Atsuaki, qui a l'air d'avoir viré au rouge. Le brun lève la tête et constate sa position, et devient aussi rouge que l'autre; il se relève avec précipitation. J'aide Atsuaki à se relever à son tour, mais je crains qu'il ne parvienne jamais à retrouver sa couleur normale au point où il en est.

Yune, dans sa finesse légendaire, dit d'un air moqueur:

« Bah alors Atsuaki, la présence d'un bel étalon sur toi t'a mis dans tous tes états ou quoi? xD»

« N'IMPORTE QUOI èé juste que cet abruti m'a coupé la respiration, faut que je me remette d'avoir failli mourir c'tout!»

Suguru, qui d'habitude répondrait à ça en disant que son magnifique corps de mannequin est léger comme une plume, ne décroche pas un mot et tortille nerveusement ses doigts, comme un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise.

Hmm, il y a quelque chose de suspect dans l'air, leur comportement me semble trop étrange pour être normal...


	5. Et je l'aime

**Auteur:** Haruka

**Titre:** Envy & Shudder

**Base:** The GazettE

**Parings:** Surprise

**Genre:** Yaoi - Lemon

**Chapitre:** 5/31

Déclaration de l'auteur: Je hais Yune dans ma fic, et vous allez commencer à comprendre pourquoi...

**Chapter Five: Et je l'aime._ - POV Yune -_**

Ton rire, ton sourire, ta démarche, ton regard, tes étreintes, ton corps, ton visage, même rien que le moindre de tes mouvements...

Tout en toi m'attire, tout en toi m'évoque le désir, tout en toi me donne envie de te faire mien.  
Je te convoite comme l'on convoiterait un bijou bien trop cher et difficile à obtenir.

Si je pouvais prendre possession de toi...

Tous les matins je viens en avance parce que je sais que tu es là bien avant nous, et rien que passer quelques insignifiantes minutes seul avec toi me plaît.

Et puis il est hors de question que Ryo profite de mon absence pour discuter avec toi, se rapprocher de toi, et peu à peu t'obtenir.  
Je l'ai vu, qu'il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, une lueur dans ses yeux qui n'était pas innocente, une rage plus prononcée que d'habitude lorsqu'il m'a regardé après avoir constaté que nous étions en train de rire rien que tous les deux.

Je le sais, que tu lui plais.

Mais toi, toi tu as l'air fort et mature mais quelque part en toi il y a quelque chose d'encore enfant. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre tout ce qui se passe autour de toi. Je le conçois, tu auras sûrement du mal à le comprendre, mais c'est ainsi, il faudra bien que tu saches un jour.  
Je ne sais même pas si tu comprends ce qui se passe en toi-même, tes manières, ton air si fragile et effeminé, tes vêtements toujours moulants mettant en valeur ton corps mince, la façon dont tu regardes les hommes,...

Et pourtant, ça crève les yeux, et je ne m'en plainds pas.

Tu m'observes, j'ai du avoir l'air ailleurs pendant quelques minutes. Suguru et Atsuaki n'osent toujours pas en placer une, et c'est plus que désespérant.

Tu toussotes, l'air de vouloir faire réagir les autres. Evidemment, Suguru fait mine de mater une jeune fille court vétue qui arrive devant le bahut, et Atsuaki fait mine de chercher partout son portable en grognant pour rendre le tout plus réaliste.

Mouais, pas vraiment convaincant hein.

Tu as l'air de ne rien comprendre et de te poser beaucoup de questions. J'ébouriffe tes cheveux blonds mi-longs que tu déteste voir décoiffés, et je te souris.  
Tu grognes, remet tes cheveux en place et me sourit à nouveau.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours me fait pousser un profond soupir.  
Nous nous dirigeons vers notre salle de cours, Suguru prenant soin de se tenir le plus loin possible d'Atsuaki que la largeur des couloirs le lui permet, et moi prenant soin de rester le plus près possible de toi.  
Lorsque nous rentrons dans la salle, discrètement, ma main effleure la tienne, dans un geste qui peut paraître involontaire.

Je sais que tu as été légèrement surpris, que tu t'es arrêté à peine une seconde, et que tu es allé rejoindre ta place -à côté de Ryo, comme pendant tous les cours de maths depuis que le professeur t'a déplacé là- sans broncher.

Je te connais déjà presque par coeur.

Je sais que maintenant, quelques minutes plus tard, tu réfléchis, tu cherches des explications logiques et rationnelles, que bien sûr tu ne trouveras pas.

Et moi je rêvasse, j'imagine tout ce que je pourrais faire de toi et de ton corps si tu m'appartenais, je me délecte des moindres images qui s'introduisent dans mon imagination. Les yeux clos, je t'imagine totalement soumis sous mes actes, en demandant toujours plus.

Lorsque je me retourne environ un quart d'heure plus tard, tu parles avec Ryo, il me semble même avoir aperçu un sourire sur tes lèvres, un sourire qui lui est destiné, un sourire qu'il te rend.

Il ne me prendra pas le bijou que je convoite, il ne t'aura pas.  
Parce que je t'aurais, coûte que coûte.  
Un jour, tu m'appartiendras... à moi et à moi seul.


	6. Ne me prends pas pour ce que je ne suis

**Auteur:** Haruka

**Titre:** Envy & Shudder

**Base:** The GazettE

**Parings:** Surprise

**Genre:** Yaoi - Lemon

**Chapitre:** 6/31

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** Je trouve Reita over-touchant dans ce chapitre éè

**Chapter Six: Ne me prends pas pour ce que je ne suis pas _-POV Reita-_**

S'il y a une chose que j'aime, c'est réfléchir au calme, profitant de cette fin d'hiver et du paysage enneigé, assis sur un banc, faisant le point sur où en est ma vie.

Je me surprends à penser au petit Takanori. Il est sympa, on parle un peu de temps en temps, mais il a toujours un peu l'air de me craindre. S'il me connaissait réellement, sûrement comprendrait-il que je ne suis pas le monstre que l'on me dit être. Les adolescents sont cruels envers ceux qui leur semblent différents, il suffit de cela pour que la rumeur coure que je suis la pire enflure qui existe.

Ce banc sur lequel je suis assis, c'est le banc sur lequel il riait en se chamaillant avec Yune. J'ai un haut-le-coeur tout à coup.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je flâne sur ce banc, une heure, deux peut-être. Assez pour avoir trop réfléchi, faisant remonter dans ma mémoire de mauvais souvenirs; mon coeur se serre.

Un bruit de pas etouffé par la neige se rapproche; je lève la tête et sursaute.

Takanori, frigorifié, emmitouflé dans son bonnet et son écharpe, tremblant et regardant le sol.

Je me lève et entoure ses épaules de mon bras.

« Hey, ça va? »

Il a un sursaut et se libère de mon étreinte, puis il sourit timidement.

« Ah, salut Ryo! »

« T'sais t'es pas obligé de réagir comme ça, j'allais pas t'étrangler hein... »

« Pardon... »

Il baisse les yeux d'un air d'enfant apeuré.

« Takanori... tu as toujours peur de moi n'est-ce pas... »

« Je...je... non... »

Il semble que je l'intimide énormément. Après tout, autant que je lui dise tout?

« Assied-toi Takanori, on va parler un peu. »

Il aquiesce sans broncher, s'assoit et persiste à regarder le sol.

« Takanori... Je sais pas ce qu'on t'a dit sur moi exactement... mais je te prie de ne rien en croire. Tu sais, j'ai eu des gros problèmes il y a environ huit mois. Je parle très peu aux gens depuis. Quelqu'un m'a détruit on va dire, et j'ai toujours un peu de mal à m'en remettre. »

« Huh ? Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, disons que j'aimais une personne, plus que tout d'ailleurs, et j'étais heureux avec, jusqu'à ce que je découvre sa vraie personnalité. Au début tout allait pour le mieux, puis peu à peu, je n'avais plus le droit de parler à personne, ni même de regarder quelqu'un, parce que je le savais capable de tout, il pouvait détruire une personne seulement parce qu'elle avait eu le malheur de me sourire. Et comme je l'aimais, et qu'il a commencé à me menacer, je me suis laissé tomber au fond du gouffre. »

« …Il ? »

Merde. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, et il est trop tard pour rattraper le coup.

Takanori me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds, et je me sens rougir d'avoir bêtement lâché ce que je souhaitais garder secret. C'est à mon tour de fixer le sol.

« … Oui… Il… »

« Désolé, je voulais pas t'embarrasser, ça me dérange pas, je suis juste étonné, ne t'en fait pas. Et… comment tu as fini par t'en sortir ? »

« J'étais dans un état affreux, je me haïssais, j'obéissais aux moindres menaces de celui que j'aimais, je ne me plaignais même plus lorsqu'il me violait, mais j'avais fini par croire que c'était ça l'amour, je m'efforçais de croire que j'étais heureux. Puis un jour, il s'est trouvé une autre victime, et il m'a lâché, et maintenant il m'ignore, et c'est mieux comme ça »

« Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?! »

« Il ne connait pas l'amour. Lorsqu'il désire quelqu'un, il est prêt à tout pour l'avoir, et pour le garder par la suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en lasse. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je savais rien de tout ça. »

« Y'a pas de mal. Mais garde tout ça pour toi s'il te plaît. »

« D'accord, c'est promis. Bon, il va falloir que j'y aille moi, j'suis grave à la bourre pour mon cours de chant »

« Oh ! Faudra que tu me chante quelque chose un jour quand t'auras le temps ! »

Il acquiesce en souriant timidement s'incline et reprend son chemin.

« Taka-chan ! »

« Hmm ? »

« Merci… »

« De rien ! »

Il me sourit et repart. Et moi je reste là, sur ce banc, regardant la neige qui se remet à tomber, et je souris.


	7. Confidences

**Auteur:** Haruka

**Titre:** Envy & Shudder

**Base:** The GazettE

**Parings:** Surprise

**Genre:** Yaoi - Lemon

**Chapitre:** 7/31

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** Kiki-sama découvre qu'il aime les hommes 8D

**Chapter Seven: Confidences -POV Ruki-**

A peine rentré de mon cours de chant, je m'écroule sur mon lit, lâchant un profond soupir.

J'ai une pensée pour Ryo.

Non, c'est faux, JE N'AI PAS CESSE de penser à Ryo. Pendant tout mon cours, je n'avais que lui dans la tête. Son histoire m'a troublé, j'essaye de m'imaginer à sa place, et je me demande comment j'aurais pu survivre. Et puis, il ne méritait pas une chose comme ça; il ne mérite pas non plus ce que les gens disent sur lui.

Il est adorable.

J'ai senti quelque chose en moi, comme une joie indescriptible, lorsqu'il m'a souri et remercié. Et puis j'ai trouvé ça mignon qu'il m'appelle pour une fois "Taka-chan" et pas "Takanori".

Pour une fois, il m'a clairement montré de l'attention, plus même que je ne m'y attendais.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire pendant un moment après.

Je crois que je commence à vouer une certaine haine envers celui qui a fait du mal à quelqu'un comme lui. J'espère bien ne jamais avoir à le connaître.

Il y a une autre pensée qui m'a tourmenté l'esprit.

Ryo aime les hommes; mais moi, j'aime qui? C'est vrai, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux d'une fille, ni vraiment amoureux d'un mec. Je ne sais pas. Ca me trouble un peu. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, ça soulève des milliers de questions dans ma tête.

J'ai besoin de parler. Parler à quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance. Alors, j'appelle le grand Suguru-sama et lui demande de venir dormir à la maison ce soir.

Il arrive en catastrophe 15 minutes plus tard,à peine ma mère lui a-t-elle ouvert la porte d'entrée que je l'entends monter en courant vers ma chambre. Il entre et se jette à mes côtés sur le lit.

« Tout va bien? oo »

« J'AI RECU UN SMS D'ATSUAKIIIIIIIIII o »

« ...et? »

« Rien laisse tomber j't'expliquerais tout ça plus tard x) alors toi blondasse, qu'est-ce qui va pas? »

Je lui raconte toute l'histoire de Ryo, lui faisant promettre de la garder pour lui, puis je lui parle ensuite de son homosexualité, et de toutes les questions qui m'embrouillent l'esprit depuis tout à l'heure.

« Hmm, c'est vrai qu'on m'avait dit beaucoup de mal sur le redoublant, mais je savais pas tout ça. Maintenant je vois. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu sais ma blonde, faut pas avoir peur de ce genre de chose. Moi par exemple, le grand, le beau, le fort, SUGURU-SAMAAAAAA 8D, j'te l'avais jamais dit mais,… je suis amoureux d'Atsuaki TT »

J'écarquille les yeux. C'était donc ça le comportement bizarre de l'autre jour? J'aurais jamais pensé à ça!

Et puis Suguru n'a pas vraiment l'air d'aimer les hommes en apparence. Mais c'est qu'ils seraient mignons ensemble lui et Atsuaki! Maintenant, tous les indices me paraissent clairs, c'est vrai que je n'avais jamais vu Suguru être timide avant l'autre jour.

« C'est mignooon ! Et il t'a dit quoi dans son sms? »

« Euuuh... « Coucou Suguru-chan, j'voulais juste te dire que j'vais au ciné mercredi aprem, tu viens? » --' »

« C'est quoi le problème? »

« Mercredi j'dois aller voir ma grand-mère à l'hôpital avec mes parents TT »

« Invite-le à venir avec! »

« T'as pas plus glamour encore? Tu veux pas non plus que j'l'invite à un enterrement tant qu'on y est ? xD »

« J'avoue... xD »

« Bon, pour en revenir à toi, t'en penses quoi de tout ça? »

« Je sais pas trop... »

« Bon écoute, j'vais être franc avec toi hein, on a parlé de toi avec Yune. On s'est dit que tu étais sûrement homo, parce que ça se voit dans tes manières, dans ta façon de parler, de marcher, de t'fringuer, enfin voilà quoi. Et puis je t'ai jamais vu mater une seule nana depuis que j'te connais, les mecs par contre j't'ai souvent vu en observer. Et je suis bien placé pour constater tout ça. Mais cela-dit, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses hein. »

A nouveau, j'écarquille les yeux. Je me lève et m'observe dans le miroir de la chambre, tentant d'avoir un jugement objectif. J'observe mes cheveux mi-longs décolorés, passant ma main dedans comme si je les voyais pour la première fois, puis j'examine mon t-shirt moulant, mon pantalon noir moulant, mes yeux cernés de noir, mon corps mince,... Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours aimé avoir cet air féminin.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne...

J'ai toujours aimé observer les hommes.

Deux bras m'encerclent doucement, et Suguru me fait osciller doucement, comme pour me bercer et me calmer.

« Désolé si je t'ai choqué, je voulais juste que tu ouvres les yeux sur ce qui était flagrant. Je voulais pas te vexer ni t'énerver. »

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir là-dessus, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête tu sais. »

« Je comprends ça. Ca n'a pas été simple pour moi non plus de l'accepter, au début je comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête par rapport à Atsuaki, j'essayais de me convaincre que j'éprouvais une grande amitié pour lui, puis plus le temps passait moins je pouvais esquiver la vérité et ça me troublait vachement. Enfin bref, t'inquiète pas, ça va passer.»

« Merci… »

Je me laisse bercer dans ses bras.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à chasser une chose de mes pensées.

Ryo.


	8. Je te veux

**Auteur:** Haruka

**Titre:** Envy & Shudder

**Base:** The GazettE

**Parings:** Surprise

**Genre:** Yaoi - Lemon

**Chapitre:** 8/31

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** Yune est un gros sadiiiique TT

**Chapter Eight: Je te veux -POV Yune-**

Je t'aurais, coûte que coûte, un jour tu m'appartiendras, ma petite poupée blonde, tu ne seras plus qu'un pantin désarticulé entre mes doigts...

Corps et âme, tu seras à moi…

Comme chaque matin, tu es venu en avance, tu es toujours assis sur le même banc, et moi, je suis venu plus en avance que d'habitude, pour éviter que Suguru, Ryo ou Atsuaki ne nous dérangent trop tôt.  
Aujourd'hui, mon plan va commencer.

Je m'assieds à côté de toi, te souris, et te prends calmement dans mes bras comme je le fais tellement souvent ces derniers temps. Bien sûr qu'il y a quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui, et tu sembles l'avoir remarqué. Si tu savais, si tu savais ce qu'il y a de différent…

« Yune, quelque chose ne va pas? T'as l'air bizarre ce matin. T'sais tu peux m'en parler si t'as un problème hein. »

« Non, j'ai aucun problème, tout va bien, j'ai juste envie de te garder dans mes bras. »

Tu te laisses faire sans rien dire, comme un jouet entre mes bras, un jouet qui bientôt ne sera qu'à moi, un jouet que je connaitrais bientôt par cœur, un jouet avec lequel je ne me lasserais pas de jouer...

Ta tête posée sur mon épaule, ma main enfouie dans tes cheveux blonds, ma bouche si proche de ta nuque...

J'ai juste déposé un simple baiser sur ta peau douce, et tu te redresses avec précipitation, ton regard me dit que tu ne comprends plus, que tu es complètement perdu, que tu ne sais plus ce que représentent ces gestes. Laisse-moi t'aider à comprendre...

Ma main attrapant ta nuque, je t'attire lentement vers moi, et t'embrasse doucement. Tu te laisses faire au début, appréciant visiblement le contact, puis tu reprends conscience, romps le baiser, et me repousses brusquement.

« Yune, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel, qu'est-ce qui te prend?! »

Tu me repousses, vas-y je t'en prie, pour l'instant ce n'est pas grave, mais sache qu'un jour je t'aurais, même sans ton consentement...

« Takanori je... je… j'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais… c'est difficile… »

Je détourne vivement la tête, imitant un air timide et triste, ainsi, tu me croiras faible et malheureux, et je pourrais t'attirer dans mon piège en utilisant la pitié.

« TU QUOI?! Putain mais Yune, tu viens de m'embrasser, mais MERDE! J'ai le droit à des explications ! »

Comme j'aime cet air énervé que tu prends, me mettant en position de faiblesse, sans savoir que bientôt les rôles seront inversés... Mon joli pantin veut jouer au rebelle, jusqu'à ce que ce soit moi qui tienne les ficelles...

« Takanori... Depuis un moment, je… je t'aime... »

Tu me fixes d'un air ahuri, comme si j'avais parlé dans une langue inconnue que tu n'aurais pas pu comprendre. Tu ne parles plus, tu ne bouges plus, tu restes ainsi, tes yeux écarquillés braqués sur moi, la bouche entrouverte, comme si tu voyais passer un extra-terrestre devant toi. Je dois me retenir de rire devant ta réaction.

Maintenant, il est grand temps d'utiliser la pitié pour te faire craquer. Faisant semblant de sangloter, je te supplie:

« Takanori, ne...ne me rejette pas...je t'aime trop, je ne tiendrais plus sans toi... »

Tu sembles enfin reprendre conscience, baissant les yeux. Tu fixes le sol et tu as l'air de réfléchir intensément, comme si une bataille avait lieu dans ta tête.

« Yune, je... je sais pas trop... c'est trop tôt... et... je suis même pas encore sûr... d'aimer les hommes... »

Je rirais presque devant ton discours mélancolique. Tu cherches à comprendre, à gagner du temps pour réfléchir, mais c'est trop tard. Ne cherche pas à t'enfuir, c'est fini, tu m'appartiens déjà, c'est ainsi et tu n'y changeras rien...

« Mais, Taka-chan, il faut essayer avant de dire non… »

« Je… J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir Yune, désolé, c'est pas très clair dans ma tête pour l'instant tu vois, et... »

Et voilà Suguru, l'abruti de service qui vient nous interrompre en grande fanfare.

« BONJOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR LE PEUUUUUUUUUPLE ! Suguru-sama is heeeere ! 8D Y'a un problème les mecs? Vous avez pas l'air super en forme ce matin j'trouve hein... »

Tu relèves brusquement la tête vers lui et tu souris comme si de rien n'était.

« Non, pas du tout! Aucun souci! J'suis juste un peu crevé perso, mais ça va super bien sinon! n.n »

Suguru sourit d'un air peu convaincu, ça se voit qu'il ne t'a pas cru.

Si jamais, par malheur, un jour, il tente d'interrompre mes plans, je peux te jurer qu'il va sévèrement le regretter, je connais très bien son point faible, qui n'est autre qu'Atsuaki.

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, le goût des tiennes y persistant encore un peu.

Comme j'ai hâte que ce soit le goût de ton corps qui le remplace…


	9. Et moi dans tout ça?

**Auteur:** Haruka

**Titre:** Envy & Shudder

**Base:** The GazettE

**Parings:** Surprise

**Genre:** Yaoi - Lemon

**Chapitre:** 9/31

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** ça vire gravement au cucul la praline tout ça, veuillez m'en excuser --'

**Chapter Nine: Et moi dans tout ça? -POV Uruha-**

Takanori, qui d'habitude égaye mes cours et me rend toujours le sourire en discutant de tout et de rien, parle peu aujourd'hui, il a l'air ailleurs, préoccupé, mais je ne préfère pas l'ennuyer avec des questions dont il se passerait sûrement avec plaisir.

La tête posée sur mes bras croisés sur la table, je reporte donc mon attention sur celui qui occupe toutes mes pensées depuis un moment. Un long moment. Trop long même. Je l'observe, détaillant tous les traits de son visage que je connais par coeur, je crois même que je pourrais le dessiner les yeux fermés à force de l'avoir tant observé. Et pourtant, je ne me sens jamais rassasié de le regarder.

Il a l'air préoccupé aussi, tenant sa tête entre ses mains, fixant le mur en face de lui d'un air vide, on croirait même voir un peu de tristesse dans son regard. J'éspère qu'il va bien, le voir triste me déchirerait le coeur.

Mais tout à coup dans ma tête, une idée affreuse surgit, si son air triste et l'air préoccupé de Takanori avaient un rapport?

S'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux?

S'ils... s'ils s'aimaient...?

L'homme de mes rêves et mon meilleur ami ensemble... Les larmes m'en montent presque aux yeux d'imaginer une chose pareille. Je chasse cette idée de mon esprit, et poursuit mon observation de la plus belle création de Dieu, mon observation du seul homme qui a été capable de prendre possession de mon coeur sans même le vouloir ni le savoir.

Il a refusé mon invitation hier, prétextant devoir aller voir sa grand-mère. Comme excuse bidon, il aurait pu trouver mieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il refuse de venir. Et s'il se doutait de quelque chose? S'il voulait me fuir par peur de ce que je ressens? Ce serait affreux.

Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je remarque seulement maintenant que son regard est planté dans le mien. Depuis combien de temps voit-il que je l'observe? Pris de panique, je détourne brusquement le regard, me maudissant par la suite de cet acte qui était encore plus révélateur que de l'observer.

Il ne faut pas qu'il le sache, s'il le sait, il me haïra, je ne sais même pas s'il aime les hommes, il serait peut être dégouté de moi s'il savait...

Et pourtant, j'ai cette envie irrépressible de lui montrer, d'attirer son attention, de sentir son regard me brûler la peau.

Je me risque à l'observer à nouveau. Il fixe à nouveau ce mur, du même air que tout à l'heure. Il y a quelque chose de mélancolique dans son regard. Si seulement je pouvais le faire sourire...

Son sourire. Une des seules choses qui me rende heureux, qui enflamme mon coeur, qui me donnerait la force de relever la tête face à cette douleur qui m'arrache le ventre. Cette douleur née de l'amour que je lui porte en silence.

Alors que mon regard s'est reporté sur le professeur, faisant mine d'écouter le cours de chimie avec attention, je sens que l'homme que j'aime m'observe.

Qu'il m'observe encore.

Qu'il m'observe toujours.

A moins que ce ne soit Takanori qu'il observe. Afin de savoir, mon regard se porte sur lui. C'était bien moi qu'il observait. Nous nous fixons quelques secondes, et je me sens presque paralysé, alors que lui non plus ne bouge pas, comme si chacun essayait de lire dans les prunelles sombres de l'autre. Un sourire se forme lentement sur mes lèvres, à son attention. A ma grande surprise, et au grand désarroi de mon coeur qui se met à battre plus fort, il y répond du plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes bras, cachant ce sourire qui ne veut plus quitter mes lèvres, comme figé par le sien. Les yeux clos, son visage hante mes pensées, je ne vois que lui, il pourrait y avoir un tremblement de terre que je ne le sentirais ni l'entendrais même pas, bien trop occupé à penser à lui, à m'imaginer dans ses bras, à imaginer ses lèvres contre les miennes, contact auquel je n'aurais probablement jamais droit. Mais ne dit-on pas que c'est beau de rêver? Oui, c'est même magnifique, mais pas autant que lui, la plus belle chose qui existe au monde, ce poison qui brûle mes veines, cet angélique démon au sourire dévastateur, ce cyclone qui a ravagé mon coeur et qui pourtant me fait sourire. Suguru.


	10. Sors de mon coeur

**Auteur:** Haruka

**Titre:** Envy & Shudder

**Base:** The GazettE

**Pairings:** Surprise

**Genre:** Yaoi - Lemon

**Chapitre:** 10/31

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** On sombre dans le cucul profond. Ca donnerait presque envie de faire de Reita un punching-ball. Ca m'apprendra à écrire en écoutant « holding back the tears » de DBSK. 8D

**Chapter Ten: Sors de mon coeur _-POV Reita-_**

Une semaine est passée depuis que je t'ai parlé, depuis que je t'ai dit ce qui me brûlait de l'intérieur. Et maintenant je ne cesse de penser à toi. Je ne cesse de revoir ton sourire. Et je ne cesse de sourire moi-même en y pensant.

Sourire, ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne le faisais plus.

Mais j'ai peur, peur de t'aimer, peur d'avoir mal. L'amour m'a déjà tellement fait souffrir, tomber amoureux maintenant serait une bien mauvaise chose alors que je ne suis qu'à peine remis de ce qu'il s'est passé avant. Et puis, ton air surpris de l'autre jour, il a laissé paraître que tu étais un peu choqué par le fait d'aimer les hommes...

Il faut que je pense à autre chose. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Tiens, il neige dehors, et y'a un mec qui promène son chien.

Ouais bon, pas très passionnant, regardons c'qu'il y a à la télé.

Hmm géniaaaal, un film à l'eau de rooose, exactement ce qu'il me fallaiiit...

J'éteins la télé avec rage et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Et ton image ne sort toujours pas de ma tête. C'est affreux, tout me fait penser à toi, j'en arrive même à rêver de toi depuis plusieurs nuits. Et ce ne serait pas aussi inquiétant si ça n'avait pas été ce genre de rêve...

Je sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi, ce sentiment dangereux et dévorant, cette maladie affreuse qu'on appelle l'amour.  
Je dois t'oublier, il le faut.  
Mais comment oublier une bouille d'ange comme la tienne ? Comment oublier les magnifiques sourires que tu m'adresses ?  
C'est con la vie parfois.

On ne dirait pas comme ça, que j'peux être aussi sensible, sous mes airs de gros dur sans coeur hein ?  
Et pourtant…

Rien ne fait plus envie que de te tenir dans mes bras, rien ne me fait plus envie que de faire disparaître d'un baiser tes sourires qui torturent mon coeur. Vois comme je suis pathétique, vois comme tu devrais me fuir, et pourtant tu ne le fais pas. Tu restes le seul qui essaye de me connaître, qui essaye de m'apprécier, c'est presque comme si tu le faisais exprès pour que je souffre.

Des gens merveilleux comme toi, ça ne devrait pas exister, car ce sont toujours les plus impossibles à atteindre. Que je cherche ton amour, c'est presque comme si un corbeau repoussant cherchait l'amour d'une colombe immaculée. Et pourtant chaque regard que tu m'adresses me transperce le cœur et me donne envie de tout faire pour toi, de tout faire pour que tu me laisses t'aimer.  
Petit ange, regarde le démon que je suis, et laisse-moi te rendre heureux malgré les apparences.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je m'endors, et tu hantes à nouveau mes rêves.  
Tu es là, allongé à mes côtés, dans mes bras, et je t'observe dormir. Mon Dieu, ce que tu peux être beau. Tu ouvres lentement tes yeux, et je me noie dedans, me délectant de ton air endormi.  
Tu t'approches, dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, et me souris.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent, te cherchent, mais évidemment, tu n'es pas là, il n'y a qu'un oreiller entre mes bras.

Je le jette contre le mur, alors qu'une larme roule sur ma joue.  
Ca semblait tellement réel, tellement beau,… tellement impossible.

Il vaudrait mieux que je t'oublie je crois, ça vaudrait mieux pour nous deux n'est-ce pas ?  
Même si je dois essayer de t'ignorer, et en souffrir, sûrement les choses seraient-elles mieux ainsi. Finalement, ils avaient raison, tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas t'approcher de moi pour éviter les ennuis.  
Je dois m'éclipser de ta vie petit ange, j'espère juste que tu n'essayeras pas de m'en empêcher, je serais incapable de faire quelque chose qui te ferait du mal.


	11. Après tout, pourquoi pas?

**Auteur:** Haruka

**Titre:** Envy & Shudder

**Base:** The GazettE

**Pairings:** Surprise

**Genre:** Yaoi - Lemon

**Chapitre:** 11/31

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** AAAARGG je n'aime pas ce chapitre, ni les deux qui vont suivre d'ailleurs TT (spoil, quand tu nous tiens...)

**Chapter Eleven: Après tout, pourquoi pas? _-POV Ruki-_**

Je ne trouve pas le sommeil ce soir, et même depuis plusieurs jours en fait. Tellement de choses se passent, tellement de choses me troublent ces derniers temps. Si j'avais su tout ce qui allait m'arriver en venant ici, je n'aurais pas pu y croire.

Ca fait déjà une semaine que Yune m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Déjà une semaine que je ne sais plus quoi faire. Pourtant, il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, aussi bien devant les autres que seul avec moi, mais je sais que quelque part il doit souffrir, et je m'en veux vraiment trop.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'angoisse, pourquoi je doute. Enfin, si je le sais, mais j'ai du mal à l'accepter... Oui, j'ai peur de rater peut-être « la chance de ma vie », peut-être que je serais heureux avec lui, plus que je ne le suis maintenant en tout cas, et puis lui aussi serait heureux sûrement.

Mais j'ai peur de le décevoir si je n'étais pas capable de l'aimer, et puis j'ai peur de perdre son amitié. Pourtant... je n'arrête pas d'imaginer comment ce serait si j'étais avec lui.

Après tout, ne dit-on pas « qui ne tente rien n'a rien »?

Je me tourne et me retourne sans cesse dans mon lit, cherchant ce sommeil qui me fuit, me laissant ainsi confronté au foutu milliard de questions qui me hante. Et puis, s'il n'y avait pas cette petite voix en moi qui me répète encore et encore d'essayer...

Vers quatre heures du matin, je finis par m'endormir, assommé par cette fatigue qui me libère enfin de mes tourments, pour un trop court instant à mon goût d'ailleurs.

Ce matin, je m'assois sur ce banc glacial caché derrière les arbres, comme d'habitude, ce banc où il m'a embrassé la dernière fois, et je sais qu'il sera là avant les autres.

Je crois que ma décision est prise, même si tout semble complètement flou dans mon esprit.

La tête entre les mains, je me calme et réfléchit une dernière fois à ce que je m'apprête à faire, conscient du risque que je vais prendre, quand une voix me sort de mes pensées. Sa voix.

« Bonjour Taka-chan... »

Et il s'assoit juste à côté de moi, alors que je sens l'angoisse me prendre à la gorge et m'empêcher de parler.

« Ohh, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller toi... Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider? »

Oh et puis tant pis, je me jette à l'eau, nous verrons bien ce qui arrivera par la suite. Je le prends par la nuque, et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sens sa langue entrer dans ma bouche, et jouer avec la mienne. J'ai des frissons, c'est bizarre, je crois que je ne saurais pas décrire ce que ça me fait. C'est la première fois que j'embrasse vraiment quelqu'un, un homme qui plus est, et ça ne me déplaît vraiment pas.

Il sépare nos lèvres, et me regarde d'un air gêné.

« Yune, je suis désolé pour l'autre jour, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, mais maintenant j'ai pris ma décision… »

Il sourit et dépose un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Merci Taka-chan… Je t'aime… »

Et il me prend dans ses bras, dans lesquels je me laisse bercer.

J'espère qu'il comprend le fait que je ne puisse pas répondre à son « je t'aime » pour l'instant, je m'en voudrais tellement de lui mentir, j'aimerais d'abord venir à bout de la confusion qui règne dans mon esprit.

« HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY ME VOICIIIIIIIIIII ME VOILAAAAAAAAAAA ! Non, non, cessez d'applaudir, pitié, j'vais finir par rougir x »

Ah, Suguru, toujours reconnaissable entre mille celui-là, et incapable de dire bonjour deux jours de suite de la même façon.

« Alors les mecs, une ptite pyramide matinale ? 8D »

« NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN » hurle-je en m'enfuyant, me faisant poursuivre par les deux autres.

« RAMENE-TOI MON GNOME, ON VA PAS T'FAIRE DE MAL 8D »

« ATTENDS-MOI SUGU-CHAN, J'VAS T'LE RAMENER PAR LA PEAU DU CROUPION MOI TU VAS VOIR D » crie Atsuaki qui vient d'arriver, et qui court déjà pour essayer de me rattraper.

Et nous rions à gorge déployée (hmm, gore cette expression quand on y réfléchit), comme toujours.

Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais ne pas être heureux avec leur amitié, et l'amour de Yune.

Faites que ça dure…


	12. Reste dans mes bras, petite poupée

**Auteur:** Haruka

**Titre:** Envy & Shudder

**Base:** The GazettE

**Pairings:** Surprise

**Genre:** Yaoi - Lemon

**Chapitre:** 12/31

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** J'me marre beaucoup en écrivant les POV Yune, des fois j'écris des trucs tellement tordus que j'me pose des questions sur mon état mental xD

**Chapter Twelve: Reste dans mes bras petite poupée... _-POV Yune-_**

Tu vois, je le savais. Je savais que j'allais t'obtenir, de quelque façon que ce soit. Et c'est d'autant plus plaisant que tu te jettes toi-même dans mon piège.

L'étau se resserre, bientôt tu ne pourras plus en bouger.

Ton baiser hésitant me fait sourire de par son innocence, mais tu sais, bientôt il n'y aura plus d'innocence entre nous...

Tu te blottis dans mes bras, on se croirait presque dans l'une de ces séries télévisées où les couples sont d'une niaiserie à faire pleurer de rire. Et toi, tu continue de croire à ça... De toute façon, tu n'es pas mon petit ami, Taka-chan, tu es ma propriété.

Et bien sûr il faut que ces autres cons viennent nous déranger. Ces autres cons que nous appelons nos amis... Ca me donne des haut-le coeur d'employer ce mot pour les définir... Mais bon, il faut bien que je suive la troupe, que veux-tu.

En cours, je n'arrête pas de rêvasser, me délectant de ma victoire qui fut si facile, et décidant de tout ce que je vais faire de toi, pendant que cet abruti de Suguru n'a de cesse de mater Atsuaki. Comme c'est affligeant et tellement puéril...

Tu me regardes et me sourit, et je réponds à ce sourire, essayant de paraître le plus sincère et doux possible. Mon Taka-chan, si tu savais... Si tu savais que bientôt tu deviendras objet entre mes doigts.

Je me mords la lèvre rien qu'à t'imaginer et train de crier, de gémir, de supplier. Tu n'en seras que plus beau encore...

Je constate avec un sourire victorieux qu'en cours de maths, tu ne fais pas tellement attention à Ryo, tu sembles plutôt ailleurs. Et pourtant lui, il te regarde, il te fixe même. Si je peux te posséder et le détruire encore plus en même temps, ça ferait d'une pierre deux coups, je souris rien que d'y penser. Ryo veut jouer au malin, mais je détiens toujours le pouvoir de faire s'effondrer sa vie tel un château de cartes d'un claquement de doigts. Chacune de mes poupées qui se croit sauvée reste toujours un minimum sous mon contrôle...

A la fin des cours, nous nous retrouvons enfin rien que tous les deux. Je te prends par la main, et je t'emmène dans une impasse souvent déserte, prétextant vouloir t'embrasser sans que personne ne nous lance de regards méchants et dégoûtés. On va beaucoup s'amuser, tu verras...

Je t'embrasse avec plus de passion que tout à l'heure, et tu sursaute mais ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire.

Alors que mes mains s'aventurent déjà sur ta taille, tu as l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire des tiennes, et tu finis par les poser sur ma nuque. Trop innocentes caresses à mon goût... Je prend ta main et la mène sur mon torse, alors que les miennes sont sur tes hanches, et que le baiser n'a de cesse de s'intensifier.

Un sanglot étouffé presque inaudible me parvient. Je sais qu'il est là, comme souvent. Je sais qu'il nous regarde, caché quelque part, et c'est un réel plaisir de le savoir souffrir.

Désireux d'en rajouter à sa souffrance, ma main s'égare sur tes fesses, et tes mains se font plus présentes sur mon torse alors que tu pousse un très léger gémissement. Je m'apprête à déboutonner ta chemise, quand une sonnerie nous interrompt.

«Pardon Yune, désolé, ça doit être ma mère qui s'inquiête, il faut que je décroche...»

J'aquiesce en souriant, masquant mon envie de détruire son portable.

«Allô? Oui... Oui pardon... promis... Non... A tout de suite...»

Il raccroche et me lance un regard déçu et coupable.

«Désolé, je dois rentrer, sinon elle va faire un scandale...»

«Pas grave Taka-chan... On remettra ça à plus tard...»

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher un sourire carnassier de prendre place sur mon visage. Je me rattrape donc rapidement, reprenant un sourire «amoureux» et l'embrasse une dernière fois.

«Je t'aime... A demain Taka-kun.»

Il me sourit et part d'un pas rapide. Quant à moi, je reste là, dans cette impasse presque déserte, marchant lentement. J'aperçois une ombre dans un coin et je souris.

Comme tu es pathétique, mon pauvre Ryo...


	13. Dis moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar

**Auteur:** Haruka

**Titre:** Envy & Shudder

**Base:** The GazettE

**Pairings:** Surprise

**Genre:** Yaoi - Lemon

**Chapitre:** 13/31

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** Je pense que tout le monde avait bien compris qui était la personne qui avait fait du mal à Reita, n'est ce pas? xD Enfin bref, je tirerais une leçon de ce chapitre : écouter Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven en écrivant, ça donne un truc très pleuratif.

**Chapter Thirteen: Dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar _-POV Reita-_**

Je viens souvent ici depuis longtemps, dés que j'ai besoin de pleurer, comme ça arrive très fréquemment ces derniers temps. Il n'y a jamais personne ici d'habitude. Alors je sanglote, je hurle, sans aucune honte, révélant cette partie de moi dépourvue de fierté, d'espoir et de courage.

Mais aujourd'hui, un bruit me pousse à me taire. Deux silhouettes arrivent dans l'impasse, et je me cache dans un coin, priant pour ne pas être trouvé là, en larmes et tellement pitoyable.

J'observe les deux personnes qui arrivent en se tenant par la main. De loin, la silhouette de gauche me fait penser à Taka-chan… Et voilà ! Encore une fois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui ! Moi qui avais décidé de l'oublier, quel imbécile je fais…

Plus cette silhouette se rapproche, plus j'ai peur, plus je commence à croire que c'est lui, celui qui occupe mes pensées à chaque seconde depuis un petit moment, et plus une boule d'angoisse grandit dans mon ventre et dans ma gorge.

Celui que j'aime tient la main de quelqu'un. C'est affreux comme la douleur nait dans mon ventre.

Celui que j'aime tient la main d'un homme. Les larmes renaissent dans mes yeux terrifiés.

Celui que j'aime tient la main de celui qui a détruit ma vie. Ces foutues larmes tombent d'elles-mêmes et pourtant mon cerveau refuse de comprendre.

Non, c'est impossible, non, j'ai du m'endormir et je dois être en train de cauchemarder…

Je me pince de toutes mes forces, jusqu'à en saigner, mais le réveil tant espéré ne me délivre pas.

Non, ce n'est pas un cauchemar, c'est juste la preuve que dieu m'a oublié.

Et je reste pétrifié devant la scène qui s'offre à mes yeux tel un cadeau empoisonné, faisant bouillonner mon sang qui frappe à mes tempes, mes poings se serrent et je dois me contenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas aller le tuer.

Enfoiré, comment peut-il oser essayer de s'en prendre à lui, le tout premier ange que j'ai vu de ma vie, d'en faire son animal, et de faire naître cette amour maladif et malsain en lui, cet improbable réflexe de s'accrocher à la personne qui nous fait du mal en essayant de toutes ses forces d'y voir une quelconque affection.

Et comment peut-il être dépourvu de coeur au point de me détruire une seconde fois…

Plus leur baiser s'intensifie plus j'ai de mal à respirer, à me retenir de hurler et à étouffer mes sanglots.

Mon dieu, au secours, je ne vais plus tenir.

Les mains de Yune explorent le corps de Taka-chan…

Ah, si tu savais mon pauvre ange, si tu savais que cet être immonde ne veut que te souiller. Si tu savais qu'il veut que tu sois son objet, et que ta vie l'importe peu. Sauve-toi, par pitié, tant qu'il en est encore temps…

Son portable sonne. Il se détache de Yune, et je pousse un soupir de soulagement, tremblant encore.

Ils partent enfin, l'un après l'autre, et pourtant, ma haine, elle, ne s'en va pas. Je craque. Je hurle, je sanglote, je crie son nom, je frappe les murs,…

Mes poings et mes yeux me brûlent, le sang coule légèrement sur mes mains, mes jambes tremblent, mais je continue à frapper et à hurler, espérant en vain faire sortir toute ma colère ainsi. Et pourtant rien n'y fait, il n'y a que lui qui pourrait éteindre le feu de rage qui brûle en moi, rien qu'avec ses sourires.

Je rentre chez moi dans un état lamentable. De toute façon, il n'y a presque jamais personne pour m'attendre à la maison et pour me demander comment s'est passé ma journée. Je me regarde dans le miroir de ma chambre, et un haut-le-coeur me prend, alors qu'une larme se fraye un chemin sur mon visage pâle. Je fais peur à voir, je suis ridicule et pitoyable. Takanori ne voudra sûrement jamais d'un affreux pleurnicheur qui veut se la jouer rebelle pour cacher les problèmes qu'il n'est pas capable d'affronter et de surmonter. Je ne suis qu'un imposteur, je ne suis même pas capable de m'assumer et d'assumer ma vie. Je ne suis qu'un con. Je ne le mériterais jamais. Au fond, je vaux peut-être encore moins que Yune.

Mais je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, je ne veux pas qu'il soit dans le même état que moi, non, je ne veux pas qu'il connaisse ça.

Petit ange, je refuse que tu sois déchu, même si je dois redescendre en enfer pour préserver ton privilège de pouvoir encore connaître le paradis.

Je fouille dans mes affaires, à la recherche d'un trésor qu'il m'avait confié.

Ca y est, je l'ai trouvé, ce petit morceau de papier insignifiant où il avait écrit son numéro de portable, et griffonné quelques mots : « N'hésite jamais à m'appeler, peu importe quand, si tu as besoin de parler. »

L'appeler ? Impossible, je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire, j'aurais l'air stupide. Mieux vaut lui envoyer un message.

« Taka-chan, c'est Ryo. J'ai besoin de te parler, mais j'veux pas te déranger, alors tu me diras au bahut si t'as un moment pour discuter un peu avec moi. Merci, et bonne soirée. »

Hésitant, je finis par envoyer le message. Il faut que je lui dise de qui je lui parlais l'autre fois, je ne lui dirais rien de plus, je veux juste qu'il comprenne le danger qu'il court.

Je t'en supplie, écoute-ma prière, fais-le sortir de ton coeur tant que tu le peux encore, même si je sais que je ne pourrais jamais y prendre sa place.


	14. Regarde moi

**Auteur:** Haruka

**Titre:** Envy & Shudder

**Base:** The GazettE

**Pairings:** Surprise

**Genre:** Yaoi - Lemon

**Chapitre:** 14/31

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** J'aime bien ce chapitre, parce qu'Aoi montre dedans son petit côté fragile trop chou qu'il cachait depuis le début.

**Chapter Fourteen: Regarde-moi _-POV Aoi-_**

J'arrive devant le collège avec cet éternel air confiant qui masque bien des souffrances, attendant comme toujours avec impatience l'arrivée de mon rayon de soleil, celui qui m'offrira peut-être un sourire qui me donnera du courage pour toute cette journée toute aussi affreuse que les autres. En fait, il est comme une drogue, j'ai besoin de cette petite dose de lui chaque jour pour continuer à vivre. C'est tellement paradoxal, il me fait souffrir mais j'ai besoin de lui. L'amour n'a réellement aucun sens, c'est un sentiment désordonné, destructeur et incontrôlable. Comme on dit, le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Mais mon coeur doit être particulièrement complexe pour être aussi masochiste. J'en aurais presque envie de me l'arracher parfois.

Tiens, il semble que Yune soit seul ce matin.

« Takanori n'est pas là ? »

« Apparemment non… »

Il a l'air froid, et même en colère on dirait. C'en est presque inquiétant, mais je ne préfère pas en parler, je ne l'ai jamais vu en colère, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre si jamais je le froisse. Et je ne suis pas d'humeur à tenter de recevoir les foudres de quiconque. Je suis déjà bien trop sur le point de craquer.

Le voilà, mon tourment. Et cet indescriptible éclair qui scinde mon coeur en deux au moindre regard, cette indéfinissable douleur qui se propage lentement en moi, ce psychédélique et douloureux sentiment qui hante jusqu'aux moindres méandres de mon âme, cette foutue entaille dans l'organe qui bat dans ma poitrine, foutue blessure que l'on appelle l'amour...

« Salut, Atsu-kun »

« Coucou Sugu-chan »

Et il m'étreint, l'ange destructeur qui déchire mon cœur millimètre par millimètre jour après jour m'enveloppe dans ses ailes. Il est des choses qui ne se commandent pas. Les joues rougies et le cœur battant, je me blottis dans ses bras, profitant de cette dose d'affection plus qu'inattendue et plus que plaisante.

C'est dans ce genre de situation que j'aimerais que le temps cesse. Pouvoir m'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, qui pourtant me tient au fond de l'eau.

Une seconde, une minute, une heure, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça fait que je suis dans ses bras, et je m'en moque éperdument, j'ai envie d'en rire, d'envoyer balader le temps, le monde, les autres, de briser ma raison en éclats et de lui hurler que je l'aime, et qu'on se fout de tout le reste, jusqu'à m'en détruire les cordes vocales et jusqu'à faire exploser mon coeur abîmé.

Mais brusquement je redescends sur terre. Atsuaki ne m'aime certainement pas, il serait kamikaze de me jeter dans un gouffre dont je ne pourrais sortir. Que je suis con parfois, à m'accrocher à des rêves pour une stupide étreinte…

Il rompt l'étreinte, et ce foutu poids dans ma poitrine prend de l'ampleur. Non, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Je ne peux pas me passer de lui. Sans lui, je ne serais qu'un corps sans âme, une coquille vide où juste les larmes subsisteraient.

Coûte que coûte, je veux sa main dans la mienne, son regard dans le mien, nos lèvres unies. Coûte que coûte je veux son amour, c'est une question de survie...

Je veux prendre soin de lui, je veux qu'il me sourie tous les jours du plus beau de ses sourires angéliques.

J'enlèverai une à une la moindre épine de son coeur, la moindre larme de son visage, la moindre amertume de son esprit, du moment que je peux finir par le rendre heureux, peu m'importe d'y passer des mois, des années, même toute une vie s'il le faut.

Même si je dois souffrir plus qu'en ce moment même, quoi que j'aie à traverser, même si je devais aller lui décrocher une étoile qui pourtant ne brillerait pas autant que lui, j'essayerai de capturer la plus belle créature du monde, celle qui est partie avec le peu de raison que j'avais, celle qui m'a volé mon âme.

Ma main prend la sienne, nos doigts s'entrelacent, tandis que nous marchons vers l'entrée du collège. Il regarde au sol, et une folle envie de glisser mes mains sous son visage pour le relever et l'observer m'envahit. Un jour, il me tuera d'être aussi beau. Et moi, tellement laid comparé à sa provocante beauté, je me sens tellement bas à côté de lui. Et pourtant nos mains liées ne cessent de faire s'immiscer en moi cet espoir fou qu'un jour sa beauté ne soit destinée qu'à moi.

Et nous nous moquons de ces autres qui nous regardent, nous montrent du doigt, chuchotent ou même rient. Sa main serre même un peu plus la mienne alors qu'il relève fièrement la tête, affrontant le regard des autres et tenant silencieusement tête à leur connerie. Un sourire heureux se loge sur mon visage, et ne veut plus le quitter, alors que mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de son visage. Magnifique, ce ne serait même pas suffisant pour le décrire je crois. Sa jolie bouche pulpeuse d'une forme assez spéciale, très arrondie et très jolie, son nez fin, ses envoûtants yeux couleur noisette, sa peau sublime à l'air tellement douce… Il m'observe, me lançant un sourire radieux, puis son regard retombe sur nos mains et il soupire, l'air un peu triste dirait-on.

Atsuaki, se pourrait-il que mes espoirs ne se révèlent pas si impossibles que ça ?


	15. Et si je faisais fausse route?

**Auteur:** Haruka

**Titre:** Envy & Shudder

**Base:** The GazettE

**Pairings:** Surprise

**Genre:** Yaoi - Lemon

**Chapitre:** 15/31

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** Désolée pour le retard, vacances chargées ç.ç

**Chapter Fifteen: Et si je faisais fausse route? -POV Ruki-**

Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Raison pour laquelle j'ai prétexté à ma mère être malade, pour ne pas aller au collège. Et je flâne dans mon lit, me tournant et me retournant, cherchant à combler cette fatigue qui m'envahit. Mais je ne trouve pas le sommeil, ce foutu sommeil qui a décidé de me refuser ses bras pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Ton visage, que vient-il faire dans mes pensées, hein? Je devrais penser à lui, à celui qui m'aime et qui veut mon bonheur, à celui que je suis censé aimer, mais j'ai beau me concentrer, de toutes mes forces même, il n'y a que toi qui me vient à l'esprit.

Toi, ta façon d'impressionner les gens sans même faire quelque chose pour ça, ta beauté, ta froideur qui cache des trésors d'affection et de tendresse, tes sourires rares qui n'en sont que plus merveilleux,...

Et lui? Je ne lui trouve pas tes qualités à toi, je n'arrive pas à le voir aussi merveilleux que toi. Qu'on m'explique ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête...

Dis-moi, dis-moi pourquoi je ne peux pas cesser de penser à toi. C'est comme si tu faisais partie de moi, comme si je sentais ton venin dans mes veines, battre à mes tempes, traverser mon coeur et le brûler au passage. Crois-tu qu'il existe un antidote dans un cas pareil? Ca me serait bien utile…

Cette douleur qui me tord les entrailles, affreusement lancinante, semblable à des milliers d'aiguilles qui essaieraient en même temps d'y graver ton nom, c'est peut-être ça qu'on appelle l'amour, tu ne crois pas? Non, c'est invraisemblable, je suis censé aimer Yune et personne d'autre. La fatigue doit me faire penser des sottises affreuses, que je regretterais certainement d'avoir pensé.

Et enfin je m'endors, en pleine réflexion, assommé par cette lourde fatigue résultant d'une nuit blanche passée à détailler dans ma tête chaque trait de ta personne.

Je revis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Yune dans l'impasse. C'est exactement pareil, et pourtant, tout semble différent. Je frissonne, je tremble même, sous les caresses qui parsèment mon corps, et le baiser passionné que nous échangeons me fait un effet tout autre, il fait vrombir mon coeur, il fait se brouiller mes pensées, il fait monter une légère chaleur dans le bas de mon ventre… Soudain, il rompt le baiser, et je vois son visage. Ce n'est pas celui de Yune… c'est… Ryo ?!

Je me réveille en sursaut, trempé de sueur, haletant et tremblant. Une douleur affreuse m'incendie le bas ventre, comme un brasier qui se consumerait dans mon corps, me coupant la respiration. Non, ne me dites pas que...

Je suis la longueur de mon bras des yeux, et observe avec effroi ma main empoignant mon érection. Non… Je deviens fou je crois…

Et pourtant, cette douleur qui persiste, ton visage gravé dans la moindre de mes pensées, et ce rêve qui fut loin de me déplaire… Je suffoque, je manque d'air, je manque de toi.

N'ayant d'autre choix, contraint par l'envie, la main sur mon sexe désireux de tes caresses, je me conduis moi-même là où j'aimerais que tu me conduises, dans ce paradis éphémère, cette délicieuse torture, ce rêve inconcevable…

Et enfin mené tout là-haut, je te vois comme si tu étais là, sous mes yeux mi-clos, et je sentirais presque tes caresses sur ma peau tant j'en ai besoin, alors qu'une larme roule sur ma joue. Ryo… Dis-moi pourquoi il fallait que tout cela arrive… Pourquoi tu m'as parlé, pourquoi tu m'as sourit, pourquoi tu m'as fait tomber sous ton charme, embrasant mon coeur de milliers d'étincelles aussi belles que douloureuses.

Et je me rendors pour retrouver la chaleur de tes bras, la beauté de ton corps, et la passion de nos baisers. Ce n'est que rêve, ce n'est qu'illusion, ce n'est qu'un mensonge façonné par mes propres désirs longtemps refoulés, mais Dieu sait combien ce mirage est merveilleux.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas à mes côtés, et que ce grand lit froid restera toujours désespérément vide de ta présence, à mon grand malheur.

Et Yune dans tout ça, me dirais-tu. Il m'apparaît maintenant comme une évidence que ce n'est pas lui que j'aime. Je crois en fait que c'est ma relation avec lui qui m'a poussé à accepter mes sentiments pour toi. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas continuer à lui mentir, il aurait plus mal encore… Je dois lui annoncer que je ne dois pas aller plus loin, que nous ferions mieux de nous en arrêter là.

Je sais qu'il est pour le moins moyen de plaquer quelqu'un par sms, mais là, disons que j'aurais du mal autrement. Alors je lui écris un message, essayant d'être le plus doux possible.

« Yune, pardonne-moi. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour nous arrêter là. Je ne peux pas continuer, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir donné l'espoir que ça marche. Pardon encore… »

Tremblotant, je l'envoie, m'imaginant sa réaction, et me maudissant de devoir lui faire du mal alors que je l'apprécie énormément. J'espère qu'il s'en remettra vite…


	16. L'amour n'existe pas

**Auteur:** Haruka

**Titre:** Envy & Shudder

**Base:** The GazettE

**Pairings:** Surprise

**Genre:** Yaoi - Lemon

**Chapitre:** 16/31

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** Je commence à me demander comment je vais réussir à boucler l'histoire avec les 31 chapitres prévu, il y'en aura plus je pense, avec les chapitres bonus en tout cas il y'en aura plus de 31 c'est certain. La suite risque d'être écrite un peu moins rapidement que les débuts, car je bosse en même temps sur une nouvelle fic intitulée « SxDxR : Sex, Drugs & Rock'n'Roll / Sorrow, Disorder & Regret » qui sera postée très prochainement je l'espère, et qui fera une trentaine de chapitres également.

**Chapter Sixteen : L'amour n'existe pas. _-POV Reita-_**

Je marche, le regard vide et le moral à néant, vers le collège. Je dois parler à Takanori aujourd'hui, comme je lui ai dit dans mon message, et j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire sans qu'il comprenne que je veux qu'il quitte Yune, je ne sais pas comment lui dire sans le blesser,...

Foutue angoisse.

Il avait l'air de l'aimer… C'est bien là tout mon problème.  
Pourquoi fallait-il que mon cerveau tordu me dise que c'était lui.  
Lui dont j'avais besoin.  
Et si je pouvais vivre sans ? Si je m'étais juste trompé ? Si je l'avais juste trouvé mignon et adorable, et que mes sentiments s'étaient emmêlés ?  
Tout en deviendrait plus facile, beaucoup plus facile.

Foutus sentiments.

Je passe devant le banc où Takanori et ses amis traînent toujours, et je n'y vois que Suguru et Yune, et j'entends des bribes de conversation.

«Takanori n'est pas là encore? Il est toujours en avance d'habitude oO Il doit être malade.»

«Bien vu Suguru, ta perspicacité me surprendra toujours.»

«Je sais, je sais...»

«C'était ironique...»

Je poursuis mon chemin, en poussant un soupir de soulagement, ça me laisse une journée de plus pour réfléchir.

Quelques temps plus tard, pendant le cours de maths, la tête posée sur mes bras croisés sur la table, j'observe la chaise vide qui me tient compagnie.

Non, ne pas penser à lui ! En quel honneur d'abord ? Ce n'est qu'un ami, haha oui, un simple ami, il est bien gentil certes mais ce n'est rien de plus qu'un AMI, un A-M-I ! Bordel, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne Ryo, ce que tu peux être con.

« M'sieur, faut qu'je sorte s'il vous plaît ! »

« Et pourqu… »

Le professeur n'a même pas fini sa phrase, que déjà Yune se précipite hors de la salle. Il a l'air furieux, et ce n'est pas bon signe.

Quelques heures plus tard je rentre enfin chez moi. A quoi bon sonner, personne ne viendra ouvrir.

Seul dans l'appartement, je m'affale sur mon lit, alors que peu à peu un visage prend possession de mes pensées et me tord les tripes.

« NON ! SORS DE MA TETE ! »

Je frappe le mur, de toutes mes forces, puis m'écroule sur le sol, et murmure pour moi-même :

« L'amour, ce n'est rien, l'amour ce n'est qu'une hallucination, qu'un dysfonctionnement du cerveau, qu'une perversion de l'amitié, qu'un malheur de plus que l'on peut très bien éviter, qu'une chose machiavélique qui mène tôt ou tard à la douleur. L'amour n'existe pas. Je n'aime pas Takanori, je tiens à lui en tant qu'ami, c'est tout. »

Après une soirée à me convaincre de tout cela, et une nuit de sommeil bien meilleure que les dernières, je me prépare à partir, convaincu de ma simple amitié envers Takanori.

Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il me suffise de l'apercevoir pour faire s'écrouler mes convictions.

Il est là, seul, assis sur le même banc que d'habitude, dans un décor qui lui va à merveille. Le printemps, de retour, a fait éclore une multitude de fleurs, et le soleil pointe à nouveau le bout de son nez, redonnant des couleurs au jeune garçon frêle et pâle.

Mon dieu, ce qu'il peut être beau.

Il lève la tête vers moi et m'indique la place à côté de lui en souriant.

Je voudrais résister, je voudrais croire encore ne pas l'aimer, mais il y a un organe qui bat un peu trop fort dans ma poitrine et qui se délecte de me rappeler avec malice que les sentiments sont bien là, et qu'on ne les chasse pas aussi facilement.

Je suis maudit.

Je m'assois à ses côtés, et il se blottit dans mes bras. Mon coeur rate un battement. Que me vaut cette affection soudaine ? Il veut ma mort ou quoi ?!

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Taka-chan ? »

« Rien, je… j'ai quitté Yune hier, par sms. J'me sens salaud. »

Je caresse ses cheveux et me décide à lui dire la vérité. Enfin, une partie du moins…

« Tu sais, celui dont je t'avais parlé, qui m'avait détruit ? »

Il se redresse d'un air surpris.

« Oui ? »

« Eh ben c'était… »

Je sens rouler une larme de haine sur ma joue.

« …Yune. »

« On parle de moi ? »

Je relève la tête pour voir son visage souriant, malgré la haine envers moi plus que visible dans ses yeux. J'attrape mon sac et me relève, m'approchant de lui et plantant mon regard dans le sien d'un air qui se veut menaçant. Je soupire violemment et m'en vais vers l'entrée du collège quand je sens une petite main se glisser dans la mienne, alors que des regards étonnés se posent sur moi.

« Attends-moi Ryo-kun ! »

Il me sourit, et je lui souris de même, sa main bien ancrée dans la mienne, et mon coeur prêt à exploser.  
Tout compte fait, l'amour, ça peut être un sentiment agréable parfois...


End file.
